


We Don't Talk Anymore

by 2jaekisses



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: based off the song 'we don't talk anymore'. 'nuff said.





	

He thought he was doing everything right. He’s been doing everything that a boyfriend, even a secret one, should be doing. He was loving, caring, supportive and _imaginative_. He always asked if it was okay to try something new, and he always wanted to know if there’s something new they could be trying. He always asked, always considered his partner’s feelings. He never acted on impulse… Well, maybe he did a few times. When he kisses Jaebum out of the blue, that’s in their room though, and he had thought that Jaebum liked it. 

The only times he acted without thinking is when they were on TV and he would be clingy, but no one would think anything of it because Jackson acts like that with everyone. He has a lot of love to give and he will not apologize for being touchy. That’s just who he is, and Jaebum never asked him to change. Which is what he loved about him so much. He allowed him to be himself in or out of the bedroom, he never tried to shut him down or change him. Unlike his past partners, who always wanted to be the only ones Jackson gave this kind of attention to. 

He loved Jaebum. 

He loves Jaebum. 

He loves Jaebum and he can’t get over him. He loves Jaebum and he wished he were with him to share this moment. He’d just won a huge award just because he’s outgoing and charming, which, he is! Jackson is sweet and charming, he’s loving and supportive, he’s open and accepts everyone, he’s incredibly smart and aware. Jackson is perfect. 

No one can disagree. 

Except Jackson himself. The boy was modest, and it only added to his charm. 

He wanted Jaebum right now, he wanted his smell, wanted to swim in his perfect cologne. He wanted to hold his reassuring hands, they’d squeeze his and he’d give him his perfect small smile. Jackson’s heart would surely melt, it has never failed to when Jaebum directed any kind of gesture towards him. 

But Jackson sat in the car, waiting to get to the dorms, waiting to get to his empty apartment and his empty and cold room. Sliding under all of the covers combined wouldn’t warm him up like a certain man would. 

They separated a while ago, and they acted like children at first. Jackson couldn’t believe why Jaebum would break up with him, Jaebum was so cold. 

He hasn’t spoken with Jaebum in a week, the group had a few fanmeets but Jaebum and him barely spoke. They joked around a little, but not like they did before. 

They would stay up late almost every night, just talking about the simplest things. They would have thought provoking conversations, serious or silly, Jackson loved them all. They disagreed a lot, but that’s the beauty of it all. 

And now he’s in this slump, staring and hoping. And he was aware that he stares at Jaebum a lot, he can’t help it, he’s magnetic. 

**

They were backstage getting ready for an interview, Jackson was getting his hair done. He was awfully quiet, which his members questioned but he just told them he’s sleepy. He looked at Jaebum from the corner of his eye and saw him smiling at his phone. 

He missed how he used to do that when Jackson would send him a quick text with something like ‘looking chic and sexy today’. That smile was only for him, but not anymore. 

“Jaebum hyung, when’s the party?” he heard BamBam ask. 

Jaebum lifted his head and gave him a confused look at first, “Ah ah, 7pm today. Don’t be late or I won’t let them let you in!” 

_What party?_

Just then, Jaebum’s eyes locked in with Jackson’s. He got up and motioned for him to follow. And how could he not, after all, he still would do anything for him.

He knew it wasn’t possible, because Jaebum doesn’t go back on his word. But he still hoped. He hoped Jaebum would want him back, he’d do everything in his power to love him properly, love him like Jaebum wants. 

The walk was long, and awkward, until they found an empty room. Jaebum locked it behind them and Jackson’s hands slid in his pockets. If they didn’t, they’d connect with Jaebum’s face. He loves him, but something was making him angry. How could he throw a party and not invite Jackson? If they’re not lovers, they are still band mates and friends. Or…did Jaebum not want that?

“Jackson,” he closed his eyes, savoring Jaebum’s voice saying his name. He’s missed it, he’s missed him saying his name in so many different ways, when he’s happy or when he’s angry, when he’s hungry or when he’s had enough of Jackson’s antics. He missed all of him, he’s right in front of him and he could hardly believe it. He couldn’t believe that he’s not kissing him or holding him close, it was taking all he has in him to not step towards the boy he’s been in love with for so long. The boy who he thought loved him just as much.

“How have you been?” he asked so casually and Jackson’s anger just got bigger and bigger. 

He chuckled and Jaebum swallowed. 

“Jacks-“

“What do you want, Jaebum?” he stood in front of Jackson, his lips in that ‘O’ that Jackson loved so much. The ‘O’ that made Jackson so weak, the one that Jaebum would make when Jackson would kiss him out of nowhere, or when Jackson would mention a secret joke only they knew during an interview. He loved his cute shocked face, he wanted it to be only his. 

But now he couldn’t. 

“Look, breaking up with me and not even saying hello to me is one thing. But now you’re throwing parties and not even bothering to tell me? I thought we moved past the awkward stage. I thought things were fine between us.” Jackson knows it’s bullshit. He hasn’t even moved on. It was all awkward, but like hell he’s going to let Jaebum think that. 

“Jackson, it’s…” Now it was Jaebum’s turn to have his hands in his pockets, his eyes stuck towards his shoes. “It’s not that kind of party.” His voice was weak, so soft. Jackson wished he could go to him and hold him. One last time.

“What does that mean?”

“It's my engagement party,” his eyes came up to Jackson’s and his lips parted. His eyebrows furrowed like he’s pitying Jackson and he hated it.

In that moment, it was all clear to Jackson. It all clicked. And he felt like he’s been walking in fog until this moment. 

“I hope they’re good to you,” he was sincere. He really did hope whoever it is, they’d treat Jaebum like he’s the prince of their whole life. Like he’s their lifeline, like he’s the biggest star. Because that’s exactly what Jaebum is, and that’s how he should be treated. 

“They are, if you don’t think it’ll be awkward, you should come.” He looked at Jaebum, he was hopeful, like a child.

“Maybe,” he nodded. He may still be in love with his leader, but he’s happy that he’s found someone. Jaebum smiled a half smile and was about to head to the door when Jackson said “Are you happy?”

Jaebum’s knuckles around the door knob stiffened. He turned to Jackson and couldn’t help the smile on his lips, the small soft ‘yeah’ from Jaebum let Jackson know that it really is over. Whatever they had, nothing remained.


End file.
